I'm fine without you
by bumie Joy0103
Summary: lee sungmin yang di tinggal kekasihnya.../kau pergi meninggalkanku begitu saja../,,kau pikir siapa yang menyeretku sejauh ini,,/berjalan sesuai takdir ketetapan tuhan itu sangat indah, hyung../gak bisa bikin summary [!]


I'M FINE WITHOUT YOU

"aku harap ini untuk yang terakhir cho, terakhir kali kau menyakitiku"

"semoga kita tidak pernah bertemu lagi"

.

.

Pairing: kyumin

Genre:T

Warning:YAOI, hurt(broken kyumin), alur berjalan sesuai keinginan saya

THIS FANFICT IS MINE!

NO BASH! NO FLAME!

HAPPY READING,,,

Langit mendung sedari tadi, gumpalan awan hitam terlihat semakin berat seolah benda selembut kapas itu tak sanggup menampung jutaan partikel air yang membebaninya. rintikan air mulai membasahi bumi, jalanan yang tadinya dipenuhi sesak pejalan kaki kini tampak ribut dengan orang-orang yang berlomba-lomba mencari tempat yang teduh demi menyelamatkan diri dari guyuran yang kini tengah menguasai bumi itu, setidaknya itu bisa menghindari mereka dari penyakit, bukan? Tapi lihatlah ditengah rintikan hujan itu ternyata masih ada sosok yang merasa tak peduli sedikitpun seakan tubuh di tengah balutan kemeja putih itu sudah biasa dengan hal ini. Dialah lee sungmin, sosok namja dengan perawakan tampan dan manis secara bersamaan. Lantas apa yang membuat seorang lee sungmin berkeliaran di tengah hujan seperti ini? Bukan kah namja itu biasanya di kenal sebagai sosok manis nan periang?

"cho kyuhyun brengsek! Kau benar-benar jahat cho" umpatan kecil lolos begitu saja dari bibir mungil yang kini gemetar itu. Rasa dingin dan basah pada tubuhnya tak menyurutkan niatnya untuk terus menyeret langkah gontai menuju rumah sederhana yang terletak di pinggiran kota. Tubuhnya lelah namun hati dan batinnya jauh lebih lelah hingga ingin rasanya namja manis itu mengakhiri semua ini detik itu juga.

"setelah apa yang kau katakan padaku…. kau pergi meninggalkanku begitu saja.. benar-benar pengecut"

"brengsek,, cho kyuhyun BRENGSEEEKKK!"

.

Sungmin menghempaskan tubuhnya di kasur sederhana miliknya. Ia benar-benar lelah. Kakinya terasa pegal dan melilit setelah di paksa berjalan di tengah guyuran hujan tadi bahkan kemeja yang tadi masih melekat di tubuhnya. Ia ingin sekali memejamkan matanya namun otak dan pikirannya tetap bekerja memaksa tubuh lelah itu untuk terus terjaga. Berbagai bayangan kejadian tadi berkeliaran bebas di kepalanya, seperti kaset rusak bayangan itu terus berputar berulang-ulang di memorynya.

.

Bumie Joy0103

.

"kyuhyun~ah,,, ada apa ini,, in,, ini? Kenapa begini?" pemuda manis itu menatap kekasihnya dengan mata kelinci yang mulai memancarkan aura cemas.

"maafkan aku hyung,, aku rasa mungkin sudah saatnya kita mengakhiri semua ini"

"m~maksudmu?" Tanya nya dengan nada bergetar sedang kyuhyun, sang kekasih namja manis itu hanya memasang wajah datar berucap dengan ringan tanpa beban sedikitpun.

"hubungan kita,, keabnormalan ini aku ingin mengakhiri nya"

"k kyu?"

Mata itu mulai berkaca-kaca, menatap sang kekasih dengan tatapan memelas meminta penjelasan dari semua yang terjadi.

"aku lelah hyung,, aku lelah di cap aneh,, aku lelah terus seperti ini… dan ini,, ambillah aku rasa ini milikmu sekarang" kyuhyun berucap dengan nada prustasi, pemuda itu mengusap kasar wajahnya lalu memandang pemuda mungil di depannya. Ia merogoh saku jasnya dan mengeluarkan benda bulat yang berkilau dari sana. Jari besarnya meraih tangan mungil pemuda itu menyerahkan benda yang disebut cincin kedalam genggaman telapak tangan yang mulai bergetar itu.

"oh ya.. ini,,"ucapnya lagi sambil menyerahkan sebuah kertas berwarna emas.

"…itu adalah undangan untukmu.. aku ingin kau datang pada hari pernikahan ku nanti" pemuda itu menatap dalam ke manic kembar lee sungmin berusaha meyakinkan bahwa ia dan pemuda manis yang tengah berkaca-kaca itu akan baik-baik saja.

"aku sangat berharap kau bias datang hyung… aku ingin kau mengerti bahwa menjadi normal, berjalan sesuai takdir ketetapan tuhan itu sangat indah, hyung.. lebih indah dari yang kita bayangkan" ucapnya tajam sebelum melangkah pergi meninggalkan tubuh lemas yang merosot jatuh itu.

.

Bumie Joy0103

.

Sungmin meremas kasar cincin yang kini melingkar di jari manisnya. Benda itu, benda yang diberikan kyuhyun padanya 2 tahun lalu. Benda sebagai tanda pengikat dirinya dengan pemuda bermarga cho itu. Benda yang mampu membuat seorang lee sungmin menitikkan air mata. Air mata bahagia tentunya. Benda yang meyakinkannya bahwa cho kyuhyun hanya miliknya hanya untuknya untuk lee sungmin seorang hingga ia melupakan bahwa kadang kenyataan tak berjalan sesuai harapan. Ia tak pernah berpikir bahwa seseorang bias saja berubah sesuai kehendak takdir dan itu yang terjadi padanya, kyuhyunnya berubah. Kyuhyun yang sekarang bukanlah sosok kyuhyun yang di kenalnya 2 tahun lalu. Pemuda itu telah mencampakkannya menuju kehidupan normalnya.

"apa?" pemuda manis itu memasang senyum sinis. Matanya menatap nyalang air sungai yang mengalir tenang di hadapannya.

"..Hubungan abnormal katamu? Jadi slama ini kau menganggap hubungan kita tidak normal, kyu? Kau menganggap cinta ku tidak normal? Lalu apa arti dari semua yang telah kau berikan padaku slama ini? Kau anggap apa aku?"

Mata yang kini mulai basah itu menatap miris jari tangannya yang masih dilingkari cincin pemberian cho kyuhyun sebelum melepaskan benda itu dengan tergesa.

"cincin ini? Untuk apa kau berikan ini? Jika pada akhirnya kau akan mencampakkanku seperti ini,,, hiks"

"kau bahkan menudingku melawan takdir cho,, apa kau sadar siapa yang menyeretku sejauh ini?"

"brengsek … kau brengsek cho kyuhyun sialan"

Habis sudah, benda mungil berkilau itu melayang entah kemana, tenggelam jauh ke dasar sungai yang tampak tenang itu. Disana dia, lee sungmin menangis dalam diam meluapkan segala emosi dan sakit hati yang terus menggerayangi batinnya. Tak ada yang peduli bahkan keluargapun ia tak punya lalu apa lagi yang dimilikinya jika bukan cho kyuhyun orang yang memilih meninggalkannya demi menikahi gadis lain. Sekali lagi, sepertinya takdir benar-benar tidak berpihak padamu, lee sungmin.

.

Bumie Joy0103

.

.

Gugup, tentu. Itu yang kini di rasakan lee sungmin. Namja manis itu beberapa kali meneliti penampilan nya di cermin besar kamar sederhana miliknya. Ini hari yang special, bukan? Ah benar. Lebih tepatnya hari special untuk seseorang yang sebentar lagi akan menjadi pengantin. Seseorang itu cho kyuhyun .

.

"aku tidak tau apa yang ku lakukan ini benar atau tidak.." ucapnya sebelum melangkah memasuki bangunanyang berdiri angkuh di depannya.

"akan ku buktikan cho,,"

Dia, lee sungmin melangkahkan kakinya pelan menuju deretan kursi tamu yang di sedikan di dalam gereja. Namja manis dalam balutan kemeja putih bergaris pink itu memilih duduk sendiri di bangku bagian belakang yang jauh dari keramaian. Mata kelinci dengan binar bening itu berpendar menatap jauh ke depan. Disana, di altar terlihat seorang namja tampan dalam balutan tuxedo berdiri dengan tenang menunggu sang mempelai wanitanya. Wanita yang sebentar lagi akan menjadi bagian pelengkap dari kepingan puzzle perjalanan hidupnya. Wanita itu, seo jo hyun, wanita beruntung yang telah dipilih cho kyuhyun. Secara tidak langsung seseorang yang telah merebut kebahagiaan orang lain. Kebahagiaan seorang lee sungmin, tentunya.

Semuanya berjalan lancar bahkan para tamu undangan tak berkedip saat sepasang manusia yang baru saja resmi menjadi pasangan suami istri itu saling menautkan jemari, mengecup lembut belahan bibir pasangan masing-masing. Oh, tentu seseorang disana juga tidak melepas pandang dari moment bahagia itu, lee sungmin menyaksikan semuanya. Ia tersenyum menyamarkan pilu hatinya yang kini semakin terasa menyayat batinnya. Seberapa kuat ia berusaha tegar namun kini lelehan air mata yang sedari tadi di tahannya meluncur begitu saja membasahi pipi yang kini tampak memerah. Lee sungmin menangis dalam diam menyaksikan kebahagiaan orang yang sangat di cintainya.

"chukhae, kyuhyun~ah"bisiknya.

Bibirnya tersenyum memandang sekali lagi pasangan yang tengah berbahagia itu, tangannya terangkat mengusap lelehan yang terus mengalir dari kedua onyx beningnya. Dari sini, dari tempat terasing kerumunan pesta, lee sungmin menatap nanar wajah tampan cho kyuhyun. Merekam dengan jelas gurat bahagia wajah sosok itu sebelum kaki lemahnya beranjak meninggalkan tempat itu.

.

.

"aku tau ini salah tuhan,, tapi bisakah kau membiarkan ku untuk tetap mencintainya,,"

.

Semua sudah benar-benar berakhir. Inilah takdir hidup seorang lee sungmin. Berjalan dengan menentang takdir memang tak seindah yang di bayangkan.

.

.

"aku harap ini yang terakhir, cho. Terakhir kali aku tersakiti karna mencintaimu"

"semoga kita tidak pernah bertemu lagi.."

"saranghae"

.

FIN

Tidak sesuai judul? I know it,,,

Inilah fanfic gaje hasil imajinasi saya yang sedang menggalau ria hehe..

Semoga chingudeul suka,, kalau ada yang membaca?

Sudah ah saya mau cari tissue dulu buat ngelap air mata haru karna sudah berhasil nyelesein nih fanfic -_-

Terakhir saya Mohon reviewnya ne chingu,,,


End file.
